Caught!
by Blade of Justice
Summary: Uni has a dirty little secret.


Every night, when it was deemed bed time, the lights in the Basilicom would flicker off. Work would be halted, even by Noire, the goddess who oh so loved to work - to come out ahead. She would let her hair down and head to bed, so that she would be well rested for the next day. She was always punctual and rarely worked late into the night, because that would interfere with her work schedule the next day, which was something she simply would not have.

The same could not be said for her sister.

Every night, Uni would wait with baited breath as the clock ticked and tocked, getting closer and closer to the hour deemed appropriate for the Basilicom's inhabitants to cease their work and head to sleep. She would have stopped working quite some time ago - the anticipation was simply too much for her to handle.

Then, when she was supposed to be going to bed, Uni would instead wait just a little longer. She would press her ear against her door and listen to the happenings outside her room - with the lights off, of course, to give those outside the impression that she had already gone to sleep. She would listen with every ounce of her being and wait, because she had to make sure that no one was awake - that she wouldn't possibly be caught.

Once Uni was satisfied with the silence that greeted her, she would tiptoe back into the depths of her room, a sickening smile growing on her face. Her breath would begin to grow heavy and her cheeks would burn with devilish delight, for she knew what she was doing was wrong and would be oh so shamed upon if she was ever found out.

Uni, you see, was a very naughty little girl.

She would swallow, the anticipation having almost reached its climax, as screens flickered to life before her. The world around her meant nothing to her when these screens were on - all that mattered were the naughty, naughty things she was doing now. If anyone knew what she was doing, she would likely immediately lose all the respect she had and would have in her country for the rest of her life - and if nothing else, her sister would never be able to look at her in the same way again.

But that's what made this feel so good.

Tonight was a very special night for Uni. It was the eve of the release of the new entry in the series, the forbidden series that was oh so shameful for an upstanding Lastation girl to be so invested in. She had stayed late for the past few months, face practically pressed against her screen, going through the same motions over and over. She felt that she was becoming so lewd that even Leanbox's CPU wasn't green enough.

But she didn't care.

Some hot and heavy hours later, Uni dressed herself appropriately to head to the store. It was an outfit that she had become used to wearing for excursions like this - a baseball cap, sunglasses, a mask for her mouth, and a trenchcoat. No one would recognize her, and she could get in and out of the store with ease and peace of mind.

Today was the big day. She would rush up to her room, disregarding all work that day, and let herself be swallowed up by her fiendish desires. Uni shuddered delightfully just thinking about it. She couldn't wait!

Naturally, she was the first in line. She could fly, after all, and she hadn't slept a bit. She smirked to herself as she watched the line grow and grow and grow behind her. There weren't many girls in line, at least not in her immediate vicinity, but she didn't mind. She didn't care about who else enjoyed her nasty little hobby, because when she was alone, it was all hers and hers alone, and that was all that mattered to her.

She glanced at a clock and licked her lips. It was almost time. Any second now...

And then Uni's world came screeching to a halt. As the store's automatic doors opened to let in the long line of customers, all waiting to let loose their innermost demons, there stood the people Uni never would have expected to see here.

"Ah, look Rom, it's Uni!"

"Uni...? Oh, it is...! Hello...!"

She had been found out! She had been caught! It was all over! She would never be able to live this down!

There was only one thing the filthy, filthy girl could do now.

She ran, forgoing her place in line and the dirty treasure she had been so close to obtaining. She ran, giving up any hope of having the naughty treasure that she had been coveting for months on end.

It was all over.

...

The twins, here to help promote the new release, exchanged confused glances as they watched their friend dash off towards the sunrise.

"Didn't she want one of the new Pocketed Monstrosities games?"


End file.
